He is my Master, How it should End
by Dick Rash
Summary: My thoughts on who it should and should've ended even though it's not ended... though it's end is cose to its end so you can see it's end in this real ending.


**Decided to write this after reading the manga "He is my Master." Really pissed me off by the way so I just decided to use a different way to interpret this. How "He is my Master" should end.**

Yoshitaka is a small perverted boy who just lost his parents. When they died, they left him a huge amount of inheritance, making him awfully wealthy. However, he felt lonely with his parents gone even with all the money he has. He felt different some how though. He changed, simply put. He doesn't watch porno as much and he doesn't peek at girls anymore. He rather read a book with the intention of drowning himself in literature. A world he can just distance himself with instead of reality.

But one day, when he was in his house he somehow felt smaller than usual. After all, his house isn't a house per say but more of a mansion; a huge one at that. So, he decided to hire some maids in hopes that they can keep him company on occasions. He didn't particularly care if the maids where old or young but if it was the latter then it wouldn't be so bad.

So, with pure intentions in his mind, Yoshitaka grabbed his gold plate and walked out of his mansion towards the gate. As he reached the entrance and smiled a little sadly. He opened the gate and placed it next to the gate. He sighed and walked back in to his mansion, all the while hoping someone comes sooner rather than later.

**3 Days Later**

The young females walked up to he mansion and the younger of the two called out.

"Hey onee-chan! Take a look at this!"

The older one walked a little closer.

"What is it, Mitsuki?"

"URGENT! HELP WANTED! LOOKING FOR LIVE-IN HOUSEKEEPERS!"

"Housekeepers, huh?"

"It says live in! Just what we need, right?"

The older one looked a little apprehensive, "But me as a housekeeper..."

However, the younger one looked absolutely ecstatic, "Don't worry! We'll make it somehow!"

"I guess you're right. We can't make money without a place to live. So, let's go take a look."

The younger one cheered.

They both walked in an looked around in the back yard.

"this sure is a big house. Just look at the size of this garden."

"Onee-chan! Just look at these carps!"

"Wow, they must cost tens of thousands of yen each."

trying to take a closer look, the younger one accidentally slipped on the rock and was about to fall in the pond. However, her sister saved her in her place but she fell instead.

**With Yoshitaka**

Yoshitaka was just aimlessly wandering around his mansion when he heard a crash.

"What was that?" he wondered.

Curious, he left his mansion towards his yard where he heard some talking.

"Kyaa! I'm totally soaked, Mitsuki get out some clothes."

"O-OK."

"Geez, why do I have to get soaked and you stay perfectly fine?"

"I'm sorry."

Yoshitaka walked closer to the voices and spotted an umbrella. He walked closer and finally looked up. He blushed for the first time in a while.

The older girl however was deeply embaressed and angry a the same time.

With superhuman strenght she grabbed a stone bear and hurled it at Yoshitaka.

"KYYAA! Pervert!" She screamed as the sound of impacted echoed through the yard – garden.

Slightly pissed of and a little amused, he asked, "how am I a pervert? This is my house! You're the ones who came in and started stripping!"

The older one replied, with redden cheeks, "But you were happy, right? So, that makes you a pervert!"

Yoshitaka couldn't even believe what she said.

"W-What? What kind of reasoning is that?"

The younger one of the two decided to intervine before things got out of hand.

"Well, um, we just came to inquire about the details... are you still looking for housekeepers?"

Yoshikata blinked, obviously he forgot about that.

"Oh, that, well, yeah."

"Well, then. Then can you take us to the master?"

Yoshitka looked down. Obviously remembering his parents deaths.

"The only person living here... is me. My parents died in a traffic accident, and I don't have any relatives; so, this house is far, too, big for one person to live by himself. So, I just decided to hire some housekeepers because I crave human companionship and warmth."

The two silbling looked a little guilty for making him remember they smiled a little resurring.

"Well, if that's the case then llet us work for you. I'm Sawatari Izumi age 14."

"I'm mitsuki, her younger sister, 13-years-old, nice to meet you!"

Yoshitaka smiled back (though it was fake), "i'm Nakabayashi yoshitaka. Come on, let's get you girls a bath, it must be cold here with you guys all wet from that and I won't want your onee-chan to get a cold on her first day."

With that, yoshitaka walked back into the mansion leavingg the two to follw behind and to talk amongest themselves..

"He seems like a nice guy." Mitsuki commented.

"y-yeah," Izumi doubted.

"But I still wonder what the pay is."

* * *

"Hey yoshitaka! hat the fuck are these clothes?" izumi yelled, Mitsuki folling close behind.

Yoshitaka looked up from his newspaper and said a little coldly, "is that how you talk to your employer?"

A little taken a back from his change in personality, she replied, "Well, n-no."

"Good, but I don't see what the problem is. It looks good on you and your sister."

Izumi turned even redder, "What the hell are you talking about? These clothes are really just to satisfy your perverted fantasies! Just look at the back! It's totally bare!And these are ultra- short skirts!"

"So, I don't see the problem."

"arg! mitsuki! Help me out here!"

Yoshitaka turned to the younger of the two and raised an eyebrow. 'Well?"

"I think... that they're totally cute!"

He smiled at that. "Good answer."

Izumi couldn't believe her eyes, who could her sister be that stupid?

"oh, and by the way, you two have to refer to me as master or Yoshitaka-sama."

"What? Hell, no!"

He flapped his newspaper and began reading again.

"Well, then you're fired and you can go home then."

"what?"

"wait, onee-chan I have an idea!"

"what is it Mitsuki?"

"Well, who about a contest? The loser will have to do whatever the winner wants."

The sound of rutsling cuaght there attention. Both sibllings turned to see yoshitaka putting away his newspaper away.

"that is a stupid idea. Why would I do something like that when I can just hire new maids?"

Mitsuki looked a little hurt. Izumi though was pissed.

"What? Are you so chiken that you won't even fight me?"

"No, I just find this pointless and stupid."

Mitsuki put on her est puppy eyes and looked at Yoshi, "please?"

"Well, okay then. I have nothing to lose then."

"Alright then. Who ever catches poche first wins."

"Poche?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had him since he was a baby."

Opening the bag, out came a bif shadow.

Pop came the... aligator?

"what the fuck?" Yoshi voiced out.

Distracted by that, poche turned to see his "love" Izumi nd chased after her.

Snapping back to reality, Yoshi stared straight to see izumi being chased by that aligator.

Oh, no, he thought, fearing for her safety. She going to get eaten.

So, Yoshi went back to his room and came out with an AK-47. He walked back to see Poche on top of Izumi, pinning her to the ground.

Panic and fear, Yoshi screamed, "izum."

He was prepar to shot when Mitsuki yelled, "No! Don't hurt poche, she threw him a vase that probably costed at least a million and it hit him on the head.

The blunt of the hit sent him flying toward the coridor and into an open door. He stopped right in front of the door and looked in side when he looked up. He paled and shook to himself.

He clenched his fist and stood up with his AK in hand. He walked to both siblings and shot in the air grabbing everyones attention.

"Who-who did this?" yoshi said angrily, pointing to the room he just looked at.

Inside there were a bunch of broken furiture and pictures that contained him and his family. And also, those furniture cost a lot too.

Izumi looked startled.

"i-i did. I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?"

"Get out."

"Wait, what?"

"I said get out~!"

"but why?" both sibling didn't understand.

"You, both of you destroyed my parented room that contained precious momentos and memories!"

"But, I, we didn't mean to."

"I don't care. Get out!"

Izumi looked down. But Mitsuki refused to leave.

"But you don't understand! We have no where to go!"

"I don't care! You should of thought of that when you came in just to ruin someone elses house!"

"But-"

She stopped when Yoshi pointed his Ak at her face.

'I won't repeat myself you little bitch. You either get out or die."

Izumi looked up.

'Hey, wait. You can't do that!"

"hut up and get you sister and that stupid animal out of here before I kill it!"

"OK," she took her crying sisters hand and walked out. 'Creep."

"bitch."

Even with them gone, his anger didn't calm. He went to the phone and clled animal control.

"hello"

"Yes?"

"well, these two girls have an aligator as a pet and they just resently attacked me with their pet doing all the work. As a result, they or more specifically the aligator ruined my home. So, can you take care of it?"

"Oh, why yes. An aligator, huh? Well, OK. Thanks, you just might o saved some lives with that call."

**Few days later.**

Yoshi turned on the TV to see the two girls fom before being arreste and the aligator dead on the ground. He smiled but it got even wider when his new maid came in.

"Here master"

"Thanks."

He took a sip of his drink and couldn't help but think, damn those two fuckers for ruining my house like that when I was being kind to them in the beginning.

* * *

**well, tht's it. Got to admit that this story is beyond stupid. Anyways, finished this story in 5 minutes! Haha! New record!**


End file.
